The present invention relates to an active multi-element rotor blade, and more particularly to controlling a fixed slat relative through movement of a main element.
Multi-element airfoils are in common use on fixed wing aircraft. Such applications, however, are either in a fixed configuration or activate at relatively slow rates. In conventional applications, the aerodynamic flow environment is steady or quasi-steady.
Multi-element airfoil application to rotary-wing aircraft has concentrated upon the development of fixed elements which attempt to provide a compromise between achieving an average improvement to rotor disc lift and avoiding an unacceptable increase in drag. Such fixed elements provide numerous design challenges including the aerodynamic requirements from lower-speed, high angle of attack on the retreating side of the rotor disc to high speed, low angle of attack operation on the advancing side of the rotor disc. Current designs for high lift in the low speed regime suffer from unacceptable drag levels at high speed while current designs for low drag in the high-speed regime do not show sufficient benefits of increased lift in the low speed regime.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an active multi-element rotor blade airfoil which is configurable to maximize lift performance while minimizing drag in various flight regimes.